


Dirty Mind

by Inspiration_Team



Category: UNIQ (Band), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Wang Yi Bo, Bottom Wang Yi Bo/Top Xiao Zhan, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rimming, Top Xiao Zhan
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23726974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inspiration_Team/pseuds/Inspiration_Team
Summary: Sus manos recorren aquellas piernas tersas con suavidad, desde los tobillos hasta los muslos internos, y su boca recorre cada centímetro de la piel blanca de estas, sin obtener nunca lo suficiente y hasta que su mente se llena de una excitación salvaje y peligrosa... Una excitación que absolutamente no tiene retorno.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo & Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	Dirty Mind

**Acomoclitismo**

_Excitación por los genitales lampiños o depilados._

—¡Yibo, ya llegué! —Exclamó en voz alta porque las luces estaban aún encendidas y eso significaba que Yibo seguía despierto.

—¡Zhan Ge! —Escuchó no mucho después, la voz de Yibo, que había abierto la puerta del baño tan pronto como pudo, muy sonriente y emocionado. Le vio desde el pasadizo y lo saludó con otra sonrisa. Ese tipo de sonrisa que solo estaban dedicadas para él—. ¡Pedí la cena así que espérame un momento para cenar juntos! —Y después de aquel grito, la puerta del baño se volvió a cerrar, haciéndole reír. Yibo era tan espontaneo cuando estaban a solas y eso le encantaba.

Sus pies no parecían querer dar ni un jodido paso más cuando se sentó en el sofá finalmente. La bolsa de regalo que una fan logró entregarle cuando salía del set de grabaciones era lo único que llevaba en sus manos, además de su billetera y el móvil. Lo dejó todo junto a él, en el sofá.

¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? Él necesitaba tomar un baño, pero no iba a poder tomarlo por dos razones: No quería pararse y la más importante, Yibo estaba bañándose.

Bufó mirando a una nada.

¿Pero, eso le importaba? Claro que no pero sinceramente él necesitaba otra cosa además del baño. El estrés lo traía loco y solo pudo visualizar una única solución inmediata. Necesitaba follarse a Yibo pero estaba consciente de que no era un momento idóneo; su novio seguramente estaba cansado y encima se había tomado la molestia de pedir la cena.

Mal momento, _pensó._

—Agua —dijo en voz alta, tratando de escucharse a sí mismo y razonar; aquello último sobretodo.

_Necesitaba agua si quería frenar aquel repentino deseo._

No había pasado ni un día desde que Yibo y él habían tenido sexo. Aquel no era un buen momento. El más bajo seguramente estaba demasiado cansado y no era necesario recalcar que él se encontraba prácticamente muerto después de trabajar sin descanso prácticamente todo el día.

Volvió a sentarse en el sofá, esta vez con la botella de agua que dejó encima de la mesita que estaba frente al sofá, para enfocarse en esa bolsa de regalo demasiado llamativa para ser ignorada. Tenía demasiados puntos y de todos los colores posibles estampados por toda la bolsa, y un papel rojo de seda que envolvía lo que parecía ser un libro; un libro grueso pero que extrañamente no le pesó cuando se le había sido entregado.

Sus manos acariciaron la tapa con recelo, terminando de descubrir el objeto poco a poco. Con esa acción fue apareciendo un libro antiguo y este parecía querer hablarle solo de empezar a tocarle. El color marrón de la tapa se había desgastado, seguramente con el tiempo. Se preguntó por qué una fan le regalaría tal cosa mientras se animaba a finalmente sacar el libro de la bolsa de regalo. Tenía el aspecto que había esperado… La tapa de cuero que se había despedido de ese color marrón intenso a uno ya desgastado, mostraba ahora un aspecto de libro sabio, con las hojas ya un poco desgastadas y un olor tan especial como extraño.

No pudo esperar mucho más para abrirlo y así lo hizo, pero nada… No había nada.

—¿Qué es esto? —susurró confundido.

Ni una sola letra estaba impresa en ese libro, nada excepto una frase… Una frase escrita en inglés.

_“Deja que se meta en tu mente y te cuente los secretos que tu inconsciente quiere revelarte y dejar salir. Déjalo fluir; déjalo ser… Deja que él domine en tu cuerpo esta noche y te demuestre que no hay mayor placer que el que surge del instinto mismo…”_

Su mente la repitió una vez más y luego de manera inconsciente leyó la frase en voz alta, ojeando el libro extraño. Ni una sola hoja más estaba escrita así que simplemente se dio por vencido, dejando el libro sobre el sofá una vez.

¿Qué rayos le habían regalado?

Una vez más su mirada se enfocó nuevamente en aquel libro, atrayéndolo de alguna manera. Quería volver a tocarlo; volver a leer aquella frase, pero sobretodo quería… Él quería joderse a Yibo.

Sí, quería eso. Necesitaba eso.

Y seguramente quien hubiese visto cómo los ojos de Xiao Zhan se dilataban y adquirían un color rojizo, se hubiese sentido loco, pero eso exactamente acaba de pasar… El libro estaba queriendo meterse en su mente.

Mierda, podía sentirlo dentro de su mente, llamándolo a pecar de maneras infinitas y tratando de contaminar aún más su inconsciente que intentaba dominar su cuerpo por completo.

—¡Zhan Ge! —gritó Yibo, desde el baño, despabilándolo—. ¡Pásame una toalla, por favor! ¡Olvidé que las lavaron todas y no las colocaron aquí!

Negó con la cabeza demasiado confundido y extrañado… ¿En qué momento había tomado nuevamente el libro? Se estaba volviendo loco, tenía que ser eso.

—¡Gege! —Volvió a llamarlo el menor.

—¡Ya voy! —respondió no teniendo otra alternativa más que pararse, dejando una vez más, el libro sobre el sofá.

Tomó una toalla cualquiera y se acercó hasta el baño, entrando en esa sin ningún permiso. Yibo y él habían estado saliendo por más de dos años y tenían poco más de seis meses conviviendo a escondidas. Eran una pareja estable y estaba completamente loco por el menor; no había quejas… Claro que no.

Sus ya dilatados ojos se enfocaron sin ninguna vergüenza en la piel completamente expuesta de su novio, como si él fuera un depredador apunto de atrapar a su indefensa y pobre presa, aunque a simple vista era Yibo quien se veía como un león al acecho.

Se mordió el labio, excitándose sin remedio.

 _Excitándose por lo que sus ojos estaban viendo_ … Mierda, ¿en qué momento había pasado?

—¿Te gusta? —Preguntó Yibo, mostrándole su cuerpo sin rastro de vello por ningún lugar y en un tono tan coqueto y seductor que se metió demasiado profundo en su mente. Tan desvergonzado como siempre.

Asintió sin dejar de observar el cuerpo del más bajo por completo… Centrándose en esa parte que pretendía volverlo demente de la excitación. Ni un solo maldito vello.

_La entrepierna del menor completa y absolutamente depilada…_

—No sé en qué estaba pensando, pero mírame, sin vello. —Siguió hablando Wang, claramente tentándolo con una sonrisa que se le antojó demasiado sensual.

Él no estaba escuchando más, nada y joder, no iba a aguantar más…

Con decisión dejó caer la toalla allí mismo y ante la mirada confundida del menor, se quitó la chaqueta justo antes de acercarse y quedar a centímetros de este.

—Zhan Ge, ¿estás bien? —preguntó un sonriente Yibo.

Su Gege parecía ido, incluso drogado, y eso lo prendía demasiado. Xiao Zhan no solía comportarte de esa manera; tan calmado como siempre, pero con esa mirada salvaje que casi le gritaba cómo iba a terminar ese acercamiento peligroso. Estaba algo nervioso pero esa parte suya que se había encendido al ser visto de esa manera tan descarada y sexual, solo quería invitarlo a continuar.

—Voy a follarte, bebé. —Gruñó el mayor y antes de que Yibo pudiera decir algo, fue empujado contra la fría pared de la ducha, haciéndolo gemir del dolor y confusión.

—Gege, espera. —Se quejó sin poder hacer más que eso. Estaba acorralado por completo y no podía escapar.

El pelinegro no lo escuchó. Él solo llevó una de sus grandes manos hasta la entrepierna suave y depilada, acariciándola, primero lentamente y luego con una necesidad irrefrenable de sentir más y más de esa piel suavecita y lampiña.

Su mente se llenó de eso y solo eso, taladrando con violencia dentro de esta. Deseó lamer, morder y chupar todo lo que pudiera de aquella piel blanca y lechosa, casi transparente, que había amado desde que conoció al menor. Fue una de las primeras cosas que le atrajo de Yibo; él podía dar fe de aquello en ese momento.

—Zhan Ge… Es-espera. —Intentó pararlo una vez más, Yibo, soltando un gemido desesperado.

Pero nada era suficiente ya, Xiao Zhan no estaba escuchándolo para nada; él solo estaba tocándolo y tocándolo…Cada vez más duro; cada vez más sucio. Cerró los ojos y clavó sus casi inexistentes uñas en los hombros del más alto, completamente excitado por cómo estaba actuando el más alto.

_¿Tanto le había gustado el verlo depilado? ¿Qué estaba pasando?_

Preguntas que se hizo mientras Xiao Zhan acariciaba ahora, el espacio que había entre su entrepierna y entrada. No había depilado allí; allí nunca habían existido vellos, pero al parecer era la primera vez que a su novio le excitaba tanto aquello.

Soltó un gritito completamente aterrado cuando, con esa fuerza endemoniada que tenía el mayor, fue empujado hasta sentarse sobre el piso de cerámica de la ducha.

—¿Zhan Ge? —Volvió a preguntar, sin obtener ninguna respuesta una vez más.

Vio aún confundido a su gege quitarse la camiseta completamente mojada y tirarla lejos de su vista antes de arrodillarse frente a él, observándolo como si pretendiera inspeccionar toda su alma… _Su interior por completo._

—Zhan Ge, estás raro —susurró, ya sin esperanzas de ser respondido.

—Necesito follarte, Yibo —respondió el más alto para su sorpresa, gruñendo aquello—. Quiero joderte muy fuerte.

Se escuchaba tan necesitado; tan excitado que hizo que solo quisiera complacerlo como fuera posible. Yibo le deseaba, seguramente tanto como el mayor estaba deseándolo en ese momento.

—Fóllame entonces —dijo con un tono de voz demasiado bajo; solo para Xiao Zhan. Solo para él.

Xiao Zhan no asintió ni dijo absolutamente nada, él solo tomó al menor de los tobillos y elevó estos hasta dejar la cabeza de Yibo en el suelo y su culo levantado, tanto que casi tenía aquellas pequeñas nalgas rozando su nariz.

Yibo tampoco no dijo nada y solo cerró los ojos y se permitió cualquier cosa que pudiera hacerle el mayor en ese momento. Estaba demasiado excitado de pronto y ya no le interesaba nada; ni que Xiao Zhan estuviese actuando raro o si saldría lastimado al estar en esa posición que nunca intentaron.

—Ngh —Se quejó sin remedio cuando el mayor mordió una de sus nalgas, fuertemente, pero sin terminar de hacerle daño.

Y los próximos minutos solo fue sentir aquello; mordidas que Xiao Zhan le proporcionaba en ambas nalgas, dejándolas rojas. Sus manos se sostuvieron como pudieron de ambos lados de la tina, tratando de aferrarse y no volverse loco.

De pronto Xiao Zhan lo dejó en paz, solo un segundo.

—¡Ay! —Chilló de dolor cuando sintió un fuerte guantazo golpear ambas nalgas sin compasión, volviendo estar aún más rojas de lo que ya estaban—. Eso dolió —Se quejó aún con los ojos cerrados y respirando con dificultad por la posición en la que estaba.

Pero era el principio, lo supo cuando sin esperárselo, Xiao Zhan acercó su cara a su trasero, invadiéndolo por completo. Su nariz pegada al espacio que había entre sus testículos y trasero, haciéndolo sentirse avergonzado como nunca.

Y aún más avergonzando se sintió cuando sin previo aviso un lengüetazo lo humedeció desde la base de sus testículos hasta su entrada que se contrajo por completo gracias al placer recibido.

—Zhan Ge. —Gimió avergonzado y colocó sus manos encima de los hombros del mayor, tratando de empujarlo de esa manera—. N-no. —Se quejó nuevamente sin conseguir quitarse de encima a un Xiao Zhan concentrado en su trabajo.

No estaba seguro del porqué, pero de pronto el ambiente de tornó oscuro y con tanta carga sexual que casi no podía respirar. Estaba inquieto y excitado; eso no podía ser bueno, lo sentía de esa manera.

Sentir las lamidas de Xiao Zhan; su lengua recorrer esa parte suya tan íntima pero que a la vez le pertenecía por completo al mayor, le hacían sentir extremadamente extraño. Estaba excitado, pero había algo más que aún no lograba comprender.

Trató, una vez más, de empujar a Xiao Zhan pero simplemente no consiguió nada más excepto que el mayor ejerciera mayor fuerza en el agarre que tenía en sus tobillos, haciéndolo gemir del puro dolor.

Y fue aquello lo que lo llevó a rendirse por completo. Aún nervioso llevó como llevó sus manos hasta su rostro, tratando de ocultarse allí porque se estaba muriendo de la vergüenza y al más alto parecía importarle más bien poco aquello, como nunca.

—Sabes tan bien —pronunció Xiao Zhan, con la voz tan ronca que parecía raspar su garganta.

Él solo trató de esconderse aún más, demasiado apenado para siquiera comprobar en qué estado se encontraba su rostro o qué expresión tenía este mientras declaraba aquello con tanta naturalidad, avergonzándolo aún más.

Eran sexualmente activos y jamás habían cerrado su mente a probar nuevas cosas. Ellos habían utilizado juguetes, lencería; habían follado en lugares inimaginables e incluso lo habían hecho cuando no fue el momento más propicio.

Habían hecho muchas cosas si se trataba de sexo, pero aquello… Yibo opinaba que era demasiado para su mente y no por el hecho de que Xiao Zhan estuviera de pronto obsesionado con sus genitales… Era por cómo se estaba dando aquello.

Era normalmente él el desvergonzado, pero en ese momento, sintiendo a su gege comiéndolo entero, sencillamente estaba logrando explotar su mente en un mar de sensaciones.

Xiao Zhan estaba siendo un… Animal. Actuando solo guiado por sus deseos carnales y viéndole como un pedazo de carne y un maldito agujero. Quería molestarse por aquello, pero simplemente no podía; estaba demasiado concentrado en aquellas sensaciones que le asustaban, pero le gustaban tanto como para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera aquello.

Gimió con desesperación y aún demasiado avergonzando cuando la sinhueso se movió hasta su pene, apresándolo dentro de su boca e iniciando un movimiento que, si antes él ya estaba olvidándose de lo que raro que estaba actuando su novio, en ese momento simplemente desapareció por completo.

—Zhan —susurró desesperado, cerrando fuertemente los ojos al no poder echar su cabeza hacia atrás.

Mierda, estaba de pronto recibiendo una felación cuando parecía estar más sensible que nunca, haciéndole sentir todo el doble de fuerte… A su Gege, a su boca chupando y su lengua acariciándolo sin consideración.

Xiao Zhan apretó sus mejillas y chupó con insistencia, llegando hasta la base de su polla, haciéndolo gemir y retorcerse en su mismo lugar, sin poder controlar sus reacciones en lo absoluto.

Arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo. Se sentía en el paraíso.

Su novio era tan bueno haciendo aquello; casi tan bueno como cuando se lo cogía sin tapujos. Sí, él amaba cuando Xiao Zhan se lo follaba en cualquier parte que se le ocurriese. Amaba ese lado de su novio que nadie más conocía porque para el mundo entero, el actor talentoso era más bien reservado y tímido. 

Sí, amaba eso también… Los dedos de su gege acariciando externamente su entrada, suavemente y tanteando el lugar; buscando el mejor momento para penetrarlo.

Justo de esa manera… Primero un dedo, llenándolo con suavidad y jugueteando dentro de él y sin dejar de atender su miembro con su boca caliente.

—Mierda —maldijo en voz alta, cuando un segundo dedo se unió a la fiesta, metiéndose tan profundo en él.

Xiao Zhan no podía cerrar los ojos. Se le hacía imposible al tener justo frente a él aquel bajo vientre completamente lampiño a diferencia suya. No podía cerrar los ojos cuando el duro miembro de su novio estaba justo dentro de su boca, llenándolo con su sabor.

Ni siquiera el agua tibia que caía de la ducha lograba calmar esa ansiedad quemante que tenía por devorar por completo a Yibo. Nada parecía suficiente esa noche.

Escuchó los gemidos de su novio que estaba respondiendo estupendamente bien a su boca que subía y bajaba por su linda polla, y a sus dos dedos que estaba metiéndose en su culo; entrando y saliendo; jugando a separarse y juntarse para acelerar el proceso de preparación.

Movió la cabeza con mayor rapidez al momento de meter un tercer dedo, empujando tan profundo en Yibo que incluso su dedo meñique se quiso colar dentro… Su mano reculó una vez más y volvió al ataque, de manera más fuerte.

—¡Zhan Ge! —Chilló Yibo, justo encima de él, haciéndolo sonreír en medio de esa mamada.

Aquello lo terminó de motivar y sin pensarlo dos veces inició un movimiento con su mano, metiendo y sacando sus dedos del interior de Yibo con un ritmo acelerado y desordenado.

Muy sucio y violento. No importaba.

La entrada se Yibo aflojó gradualmente, disminuyendo la tensión en sus hombros; solo un poco al saber que finalmente iba a poder meterse dentro del menor.

No dejó que el castaño se corriese y con un movimiento más, dejó libre su pene, escuchando el quejido de Yibo que lindamente había dejado aquel puchero encima de sus labios que no dudó en matar con un beso.

Sus bocas empezaron a jugar con insistencia, invitando a sus lenguas a danzar dentro de esas y llenándolos del sabor del otro. Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, al ritmo de ese asfixiante beso que pretendía quitarles el aire.

Sintió las manos de Yibo aferrándose de su cuello cuando el beso subió aún más de intensidad, llevándolos a involucrar demasiado aire y saliva en aquella danza de lenguas.

Él aprovechó aquel momento para desabrochar la correa de su pantalón y casi arrancar la pretina de ese antes de bajar el cierre, liberándose por completo después de bajarse de un solo tirón el bóxer. Su miembro se irguió frente a sus ojos y los de Yibo que lo miraron con ese deseo que conocía bien.

Ese deseó que pareció ser demasiado para el cuerpo y cerebro del menor porque sin que se lo esperaban ambos, se corrió ante sus ojos, temblando con violencia y soltando un gemido mucho más fuerte que el anterior.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, deseando conseguir más de aquellas reacciones.

—Aún no termino contigo, Bodi —susurró luego de terminar el beso, directamente sobre el oído sensible del menor.

El castaño se encogió allí mismo, gimiendo al escuchar aquello… Ese lado sucio de Wang Yibo que solo él conocía. El menor era una caja de sorpresas y él podía confirmar aquello.

—¿Lo quieres, didi? —preguntó, mirando los ojos dilatados del menor; sus ojos suplicantes.

El más bajo no dijo nada, pero asintió con violencia mientras trataba de sellar sus labios a punta de mordidas. Rio al verle tan necesitado, pero entendiendo perfectamente aquella reacción.

Estaba teniendo la experiencia más hipnótica y excitante de su jodida vida entera. Se sentía como si verlo completamente depilado fuera lo mejor del mundo y lo único que estaba logrando excitarlo hasta ese punto de nublar su vista.

Quería más, lo quería todo…

—Gege —Lo llamó Yibo, en un quejido que se metió en su mente.

Asintió, no queriendo hacerlos esperar más y con cuidado levantó el cuerpo de Yibo, sentándolo correctamente en la bañera. El rubio suspiró, pegando su espalda a la pared antes de abrir sus piernas para él.

Aquella imagen se coló en lo más profundo de su inconsciente, llenándolo por completo. Sus ojos fueron directamente al pene otra vez erecto y sintió su polla hincharse y doler aún más.

Joder, es que la vista de un Yibo que parecía más bien un puberto y no alguien que estaba a una nada de entrar a los veinticuatro, estaba excitándolo demasiado.

_Era delicioso._

—Voy a joderte —Se dijo a sí mismo mientras acariciaba su hinchado y casi rojo pene.

Con su mano derecha guió su polla hasta el palpitante dígito, tomándose un pequeño momento antes de introducirse suavemente por completo. Ambos gimieron unisonando mientras apretaban los ojos.

Esa entrada que lo había recibido una infinidad de veces y que aun así se estaba sintiendo como la primera vez. Era nueva, aquella sensación lo era y Xiao Zhan empezaba a culpar al jodido libro.

Algo había pasado, pero sencillamente no le importaba; él solo quería joderse a Wang. Fuerte, duro, rápido, como sea.

Con ese pensamiento reculó con cuidado antes de embutirse dentro de Yibo una vez más, esta vez más rápido. El ritmo empezó a ser ordenando desde ese momento; saliendo y volviéndose a meter ya sin cuidado y buscando sentir el tibio y apretado interior de su novio.

Una de sus manos se posó en la cadera del más bajo, acomodándolo más cerca de su cuerpo y la otra fue a parar en la polla despierta de este, acariciándolo al ritmo de sus profundos embates.

—¡Gegeeee! —Gimoteó Yibo, haciéndole gruñir a él también, y motivándolo a embestir con mayor potencia; enfocándose en sentir el suave interior del castaño y su suave miembro.

Esa suavidad que parecía ser el protagonista esa noche, motivándolo a follárselo de esa manera bruta y masturbarlo igual de tosco.

—Duele, duele —habló como pudo, Yibo, pero él no estaba escuchando nada. 

Ni siquiera podía sentir el adormecimiento de sus piernas al estar en esa posición porque nada podía importar más que embestirlo mientras lo masturbaba con ímpetu.

Aún podía escuchar las quejas de Yibo pero estas parecieron perder fuerzas cuando él dio en ese punto que le gustaba tanto a su novio, concentrándose en golpear aquello únicamente.

Sus piernas dolían, seguramente las de Yibo también, pero ninguno parecía cambiar de posición así que simplemente se dejaron vencer y se dedicaron a joder de esa manera todo el tiempo que pudieron durar dentro de esa ducha.

Su mente estaba demasiado idiotizada para siquiera notar cuánto tiempo estuvieron de esa manera, pero los chillidos incesantes del menor y su cuerpo empezando a temblar más de costumbre le indicaron que este estaba cerca así que trató de mover su mano de manera más rápida, abarcando todo lo que podía del pene ajeno. 

—¡Ya, ya! —gritó desesperado, Yibo, enterrando sus escasas uñas justo encima de sus hombros—. ¡Gege, yaaaa!

Casi rio cuando trató de embestir más fuerte y solo pudo llevar ese ritmo violencia un par de segundos antes de sentir como las uñas de Yibo se enterraban muy dentro de su carne. El cuerpo de su novio convulsionó ante sus ojos y su semilla salió volando, manchando sus estómagos y su mano.

Yibo pareció desmayarse en ese momento, pero ni eso lo detuvo de embestir con renovada energía mientras acariciaba con suavidad el bajo vientre de su novio, consiguiendo de su cuerpo empezaba a contraerse de placer.

—Mierda —maldijo, apretando los dientes por el inmenso placer que estaba sintiendo en ese preciso momento.

Y apretó los ojos cuando en una de esas embestidas que dio, su bajo vientre se acalambró por completo, avisándole y dándole tiempo para embutirse un par de veces más antes de gruñir mientras se corría por completo dentro del cuerpo de Yibo.

Suspiró, dejándose caer sobre el pecho de Yibo justo cuando este desprendió sus uñas de sus hombros y dejó caer sus brazos sobre el piso de la ducha que seguía bañándolos con el agua tibia.

—¿Qué fue aquello? —Logró preguntar un Yibo que parecía estar a punto de dormirse allí mismo—. Parecías un animal.

—El libro —respondió en un tono de voz bajo.

Sonrió sintiéndose absurdo por echarle la culpa a un puto libro, pero es que él realmente estaba considerando esa opción seriamente. Ese libro tenía algo y aunque no sabía exactamente qué era, estaba satisfecho de haberse follado de esa manera al más bajo.

—Estás raro, Zhan Ge —susurró el rubio, acariciándole los brazos—. Pero estuvo muy bueno.

Yibo rio suavemente y él también lo hizo, acercando su boca hasta la de su pequeño rebelde, besándole profundamente.

—Gege, no creo que mis piernas sirvan… Creo que no puedo caminar. —Le hizo saber Yibo cuando su beso terminó.

—Voy a limpiarte y te llevaré a descansar —dijo, dejando un pequeño beso en la frente del más bajo.

—Arruinaste mi cena, viejo gege. —Se quejó el menor, dejándose cargar sin poner ningún tipo de oposición.

—Te amo. —Pidió perdón de esa manera.

—Yo también. —Alcanzó a decir Yibo antes de caer dormido entre sus brazos.

Sonrió una vez más, pensando en lo loco que había sido esa noche y pensando aún en que aquel libro tenía algo dentro de él que lo habían hecho sentir tan salvaje y casi poseído.

Pero no le había desagradado en lo absoluto… Hacerle el amor a Yibo siempre iba a ser de las mejores cosas que tenía en su vida estresante.

_“Let it get into your mind and tell you the secrets that your unconscious wants to reveal to you and let it out. Let it flow; let it be... Let him dominate in your body tonight and prove to you that you will know more pleasure than the one that arises from the instinct itself...”_

Repitió una vez más aquella frase en voz alta y en ese momento tomó sentido por completo dentro de su mente… _El placer obtenido entre tus más bajos instintos._

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Holi! ( •́ .̫ •̀ )  
> Les traemos un nuevo os r18.  
> No tenemos mucho más que decir así que esperamos que les gustara.  
> ¡Hasta otra oportunidad! ♡


End file.
